My Little Monster
by ShixunOoh
Summary: Luhan bukanlah orang yang sensitif. Dia juga bukan orang yang peduli dengan sekitarnya. Baginya, berteman hanyalah membuang-buang waktu. Dan Luhan suka dengan kehidupannya. Tapi semua berubah. Ketika dia menyadari bahwa ada orang yang sangat menganggapnya berharga. Tak peduli berapakalipun Luhan tak mengacuhkannya, Sehun akan tetap berada di sisi Luhan. Hunhan GS/genderswitch
1. Prolog

_Sehun & Luhan, elementary school_

"Lu." panggil Sehun. Sedangkan yang dipanggilpun masih fokus dengan apa yang dikerjakannya. Matematika.

"Lu.." lagi, Luhan tak menjawab.

"Lu!" Panggil Sehun sedikit keras, tapi tetap saja, tak ada jawaban yang ia dapat.

"Luhaan!"

Dan karena lelah mendengar Sehun, Luhanpun akhirnya menjawab. "Apa?"

"Ayo main!" Ajak Sehun dengan ceria.

"Tidak mau!" Dan Luhanpun beranjak, meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

.

.

.  
 _Sehun & Luhan Junior High School_

Seperti biasa, Sehun masih menempel pada Luhan sedangkan orang yang terus diikuti Sehun itu pun acuh tak acuh. Luhan sudah biasa dengan kondisi seperti ini. Sejak kecil Sehun memang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi, kecuali toilet tentu saja.

Hingga saat itu, Sehun sedang tidak bersama Luhan karena harus mengikuti klub. Luhan yang memang tidak peduli, memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Sehun. Dan tanpa ia tahu, dirinya sedang diikuti oleh segerombol siswa berandal senior high school yang tanpa sengaja melihat Luhan yang sendirian.

Luhan merasa seseorang menariknya dengan kasar. Ketika dia menengok ke belakang, dilihatnya seorang lelaki bertubuh jangkung yang tengah tersenyum mengerikan. Luhan berontak, tapi percuma. Luhan bukanlah orang yang suka olah raga dan beladiri. Dan yang dia lawan sekarang adalah segerombol siswa berandal yang pastinya bukan dari junior high school.

Luhan diseret dengan paksa, mungkin ingin dibawa ke tempat perkumpulan siswa berandal itu. Tapi sepertinya nasib baik masih berpihak kepadanya. Mereka melintasi sekolah Luhan, dan berpapasan dengan Sehun yang kebetulan sedang berlari ingin menyusul Luhan.  
Sehun yang melihat Luhan diseret dengan paksa itu langsung berlari dan melayangkan tendangan ke wajah orang yang tengah menyeret Luhan, hingga Luhan terlepas dan menjauh dari orang-orang itu. Diserangnya siswa yang lain hingga babak belur. Bahkan nyaris mati.  
Setelah merasa bahwa urusannya telah selesai, Sehun menghapiri Luhan yang masih terlihat ketakutan dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Lu.. mianhae.." ujar Sehun lirih.

"Waeyo?" Balas Luhan.

"Mian.. Aku kecurian kali ini. Akan kupastikan orang-orang yang telah menyakitimu tidak akan lolos dariku."

"Gwaenchana, Hunnie.." dan Luhanpun membalas pelukan Sehun.

.

Berita bahwa Sehun menghabisi segerombol berandalan menyebar dengan cepat. Dan mau tak mau berita itu sampai ke telinga kepala sekolah Sehun. Sehun diskors, untuk waktu yang tak ditentukan. Hingga sampai acara kelulusan, Luhan masih tidak melihat Sehun.

.

.

.

 _Sehun & Luhan Senior High School_

Senior High School. Hal yang sudah lama Luhan tunggu. Kata orang, masa Senior High School adalah masa yang paling menyenangkan bagi para remaja. Kau bebas melakukan apa saja yang kau mau. Kau juga bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau. Dan kalian pasti tahu apa yang diinginkan setiap siswi.

Kekasih.

Yaa, mungkin hampir semua murid menginginkan melepas 'kesendiriannya' dengan cara memiliki kekasih. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku pada Luhan.

Bagi Luhan, belajar adalah yang paling utama. Menurutnya, memiliki teman adalah hal yang sangat merepotkan dan dapat mengganggu waktu belajarnya. Motto Luhan adalah 'Menjadi juara satu, dan menjadi nomor satu'.

Membuat orangtuanya bangga adalah prioritas Luhan. Cinta adalah hal terakhir untuknya saat ini. Tak peduli pandangan orang lain terhadapnya, karena Luhan tidak membutuhkan hal itu untuk sukses. Dia akan menjadi orang sukses dengan belajar, bukan dengan mementingkan percintaan ala anak remaja yang menurutnya masih sangat labil itu.

Namun, meskipun Luhan seperti itu, bukan berarti tidak ada lelaki yang menyukainya. Banyak yang menginginkan Luhan untuk menjadi Kekasihnya, akan tetapi Luhan selalu menolak mereka dengan dingin. Dan juga, Luhan tidak tahu, bahwa sebentar lagi dunia damainya akan hancur karena seorang lelaki yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya.

.

.

.

TBC

Note's : Halo semua, bertemu lagi dengan saya. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena belum update story HunHan yang Akatsuki tetapi sudah menerbitkan cerita baru. Cerita ini sebagai hadiah untuk teman 'senasib' saya yang kebetulan berulang tahun hari ini-27 November- bertepatan dengan ulang tahun uri Chanyeollie. Nah, kira-kira gimana tanggapan readers sekalian? Kira-kira cerita ini perlu dilanjutkah? Atau... stuck di tengah jalan?  
Pilihan kuserahkan pada kalian semua muehehee :D


	2. Chapter 1

_Happy Reading~~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Hei, kau tahu Oh Sehun? Aku dengar masa skorsnya sudah berakhir minggu lalu."_

 _"Aku tahu! Oh Sehun yang menghajar anak-anak berandal dari_ Senior High School _saat kita masih kelas delapan itu kan? Wah, sungguh? Apa dia akan sekelas dengan kita?"_

 _"Aku harap tidak! Kau tahu, dia itu sangat menyeramkan!"_

Luhan berhenti sejenak dari belajarnya ketika nama yang tak asing baginya terdengar.

 _Oh Sehun, ya?_

Pikiran Luhan melayang pada sosok yang telah menolongnya saat itu. Sosok yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun, sudah lama tidak mendengar kabarnya. Setahunya, setelah dinyatakan bahwa dirinya diskors, Sehun dibawa oleh bibinya. Dan Luhan tidak mendengar kabarnya setelah itu.

Ah, lagipula kenapa Luhan harus peduli?

Luhan kembali berkutat pada soal latihannya. Lagi-lagi matematika. Luhan sangat mencintai pelajaran yang satu itu. Meskipun teman-temannya selalu bilang bahwa matematika itu bagaikan monster yang jahat yang mustahil ditakhlukan.

Bagi Luhan, matematika adalah tantangan yang memiliki kesenangan sendiri ketika mendapatkan jawabannya. Ah, Luhan jadi ingat kakaknya yang dulu sering menemaninya belajar matematika. Kakaknya itu selalu membantu Luhan ketika Luhan mendapat kesulitan mengerjakan soal latihan.

 _Ting Tong Ting Tong_

Ah, sudah bel masuk. Luhan menghentikan latihannya dan memasukkan bukunya ke dalam laci mejanya. Tak lama seorang guru masuk dan kelaspun memulai pelajaran.

.

.

.

"ah, kita akhiri pelajaran hari ini. Dan, Luhan- _ssi_ , bisakah kau menyempatkan diri ke ruang guru? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu."

"Ne, _Seonsaengnim_."

 _Ada apa?_

Baru kali ini Luhan diminta menghadap ke Kim _Seonsaengnim_. Luhan merasa dirinya tidak berbuat salah, tapi kenapa dirinya diminta menemui guru itu?

Luhan dengan cekatan merapikan alat tulisnya dan memasukkannnya ke dalam tas. Segera dirinya melesat menuju ruang guru yang kebetulan berada di atas kelasnya.

Dan, di sini lah Luhan berada. Di depan ruang guru.

Luhan membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan hati-hati, tanpa menimbulkan suara decitan yang menyakitkan. Segera ditujunya Kim _Seonsaengnim_ yang sepertinya sedang memeriksa suatu berkas.

" _Annyeong haseyo_ , Kim _Seonsaengnim_."

"ah, Luhan- _ssi_. Maaf menahanmu sebelum pulang. Aku ingin meminta pertolonganmu."

Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya, pertanda tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh gurunya itu.

"Begini, kau tahu Oh Sehun, kan? Kebetulan minggu lalu masa skorsingnya berakhir. Seharusnya hari ini Sehun sudah masuk sekolah. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak mau. Dan ini, ada berkas yang harus dia isi. Kemarin aku datang ke tempatnya tapi dia malah kabur. Sepertinya dia takut dengan hal-hal yang menyangkut sekolah."

"Ah, itu. Menurutku, _Ssaem_ lebih baik meminta anak laki-laki untuk membujuknya. Mereka bisa menjadi teman."

"Kau pasti tahu kalau dia ditakuti kan? Aku tidak yakin ada yang berani pada Sehun selain kau, Luhan- _ssi_. Bagaimana kalau seperti ini. Kau antarkan berkas ini, dan aku akan membelikanmu buku referensi yang ingin kau beli."

Luhan diam, berpikir sejenak untuk mengambil keputusan. Ia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Sehun. Lagipula dulu pun Sehun yang mengikutinya kemana-mana. Awalnya Luhan ingin menolak lagi, tapi dengan iming-iming yang menjanjikan bagi Luhan, akhirnya Luhan pun menerimanya.

"Baik, _Ssaem_. Akan kuusahakan."

Demi buku referensi!

"Terima kasih, Luhan- _ssi_. Dan untuk masalah buku, kau bisa pakai uangmu dulu, lalu berikan aku notanya. Akan kuganti uangmu."

Luhan menerima berkas itu dengan sedikit berat hati. Meskipun tidak mau, tapi Luhan pikir lumayan jika gurunya itu membelikannya buku, setidaknya uang jajan luhan selamat karena Luhan sebenarnya memang berniat membeli buku pulang sekolah nanti.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, _Ssaem_."

.

.

.

 _Jadi.. di sini tempatnya?_

Luhan berdiri di depan sebuah ruko yang terletak di salah satu tempat belanja terkenal di Seoul, _Myeongdong_. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun tinggal di tempat seperti ini.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung ruko tersebut. Oh, ternyata bukan ruko. Tapi tempat untuk main game. Seperti, rental game? Banyak juga yang datang untuk main. Dan sepertinya ada seorang lelaki dewasa-yang penampilannya cukup menakutkan, seperti gangster- yang bertugas menjaga tempat itu. Luhan menghampirinya, bermaksud menanyakan keberadaan Sehun padanya.

"Permisi, Aku Luhan dari Seoul _High School_. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Oh Sehun."

Orang itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Berpikir kenapa ada siswa dari sekolah Sehun yang datang ke tempatnya. "Kau temannya Sehun? Seharusnya dia ada di sini, sepertinya sedang main di pojok sana." Jarinya menunjuk salah satu _game ding-dong._

Luhan baru saja ingin menghampiri, tapi tiba-tiba seseorang berlari ke arahnya -lebih tepatnya ke arah penjaga di depannya-.

"Kris! Kau apakan _Bon_ -ku sampai dia mati seperti itu?!"

Dan itu Oh Sehun. Orang yang Luhan cari. _Tidak banyak berubah. Masih konyol seperti dulu._

"Jangan menyalahkanku, itu karena kau yang tidak dapat memainkannya, bodoh! Ah ya, Sehun, temanmu dari sekolah datang untuk bertemu denganmu." Orang yang dipanggil Kris itu menunjuk Luhan dengan santainya.

Tanpa melihat siapa yang datang, Sehun yang mendengar kata 'sekolah', tanpa _babibu_ langsung meloncat dari jendela. Dia _kabur_. Kris yang melihat lagi-lagi Sehun seperti itu hanya menghela nafas, tidak enak pada Luhan.

"Maaf, bagi Sehun, sekolah adalah topik sensitif yang tidak mau dia bahas sama sekali. Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan? Aku akan menyampaikannya pada Sehun."

Luhan berpikir sejenak. Takut orang di depannya bukan orang yang dapat dipercaya. Tapi sepertinya dia orang baik. Akhirnya Luhan menyerahkan berkas itu daripada dia tidak pulang-pulang.

"Baiklah, maaf merepotkanmu, Kris- _ssi_. Ada berkas yang harus Sehun isi, dan harus segera dikumpulkan. Ini." Luhan menyerahkan berkas itu kepada Kris. "Kalau begitu, aku pamit pulang. Terima kasih." Luhan membungkuk sedikit, untuk kesopanan. Dan pergi dari tempat tinggal teman kecilnya itu.

.

.

.

 _Srak srak_

Luhan berhenti sejenak mendengar suara yang menurutnya mencurigakan itu, memperhatikan sekitar dan tidak menemukan apa-apa. Dirasanya cukup aman, iapun meneruskan langkahnya.

 _Srak srak_

Lagi, Luhan mendengarnya lagi. Iapun memberanikan diri mendekati sumber suara yang didengarnya. Melongokkan kepalanya. Baru saja ia ingin berbalik, tiba-tiba...

 _Grep!_

"KYAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

TBC

 _A.N : Ada yang nungguin ff ini kah? Maafkan saya yang terlalu lama updatenya. Mohon dimaklumkan, diriku hanya seorang author amatiran :" kebetulan juga karena saya sedang mempersiapkan untuk Ujian Nasional. Dan juga maafkan saya atas kekurangan ff ini. Saya terima masukan asal bukan judge. :)_

 _Terima kasih juga yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca, review, follow dan favorite cerita ini._

 _Gomapseumnida... :)_

 _See you next chapter~_


	3. Chapter 2

"Luhan?!" pekik Sehun tidak percaya bahwa yang ia tarik adalah Luhan, teman masa kecilnya dulu. Ia langsung menyingkir tatkala melihat tatapan tajam yang Luhan arahkan kepadanya.

Canggung. Itu yang Sehun rasakan saat ini. Memainkan jarinya untuk mengurangi rasa tegangnya. Dilihatnya Luhan bangun dan membersihkan pakaiannnya yang tertempel banyak daun akibat ulahnya.

Luhan yang merasa ditatap oleh Sehun, mengarahkan pandangannya. Membalas tatapan yang Sehun berikan. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, takut-takut Luhan marah padanya akibat ulahnya tadi. Dia ingin meminta maaf, tetapi rasa takutnya lebih mendominasi. Luhan yang marah adalah hal yang paling terakhir ingin Sehun lihat.

"Oh Sehun" panggil Luhan dengan nada datarnya.

Masih menunduk, Sehun menjawab, "Ya?"

"Kembalilah ke sekolah." Lagi, Luhan hanya berkata dengan nada datar.

"Eh?" Sehun mendongak, mengalihkan tatapannya kembali ke arah Luhan. Menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Masa skorsmu sudah selesai, kan? Kau harus masuk sekolah."

"O-oh? Baiklah. A-aku akan masuk secepatnya!" Jawab Sehun gugup.

"Kalau begitu, Aku permisi." Luhan membungkuk sekilas, lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mematung di tempat.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah mengantarnya." Ujar Luhan pada Kim Seonsaengnim, melapor bahwa tugasnya sudah dilaksanakan.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Luhan-ssi." Jawab sang guru dengan tenang.

"Aku harap Anda tidak lupa janji Anda."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Berikan aku nota pembelian bukunya."

Luhan memberikan nota total pembelian buku yang dia beli. Sang gurupun melotot melihat jumlah yang tertera pada nota.

 _'25.500 Won*? Apa saja sebenarnya yang dia beli?'_ Batin sang guru menggerutu dalam hati melihat jumlah yang harus dikeluarkannya.

Mau tak mau, Kim seonsaengnim tetap memberikan uang itu pada Luhan. Tentu saja, dia sudah berjanji akan membelikannya. Tapi dia tidak menyangka Luhan akan membeli lebih dari satu buku.

"Terima kasih atas bukunya, Ssaem. Kalau begitu Saya permisi. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu anda yang berharga." Luhan pun membungkuk dan meninggalkan sang guru, yang sedang meratapi nasib dompetnya yang kosong.

.

.

.

 _Ting Tong Ting Tong_

Luhan memasukkan buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas. Hari ini Luhan ingin pulang cepat karena ia ingin mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan gurunya tadi. Makin cepat makin baik, jika ditunda-tunda maka tugas itu tidak akan selesai-selesai. Begitulah prinsip Luhan.

Tapi, sepertinya keadaan tidak sesuai harapannya.

Seseorang menariknya tiba-tiba ke dalam gang sempit dan membekap mulutnya, menahan tubuhnya untuk tidah bergerak leluasa. Dia tidak bisa berteriak dengan keadaan seperti itu. Dia menggeliatkan tubuhnya, berusaha melepaskan diri. Tetapi orang itu semakin menahannya.

 _"Tenanglah."_ Bisik orang itu dengan suara beratnya.

 _'Tunggu, Aku seperti mengenal suara ini!'_ Pikir Luhan. Dia berusaha mengingat siapa orang yang memiliki suara berat itu. Luhan berpikir keras, dan akhirnya menemukan jawabannya.

Oh Sehun. Orang itu yang _menculik_ Luhan.

Luhan berhenti bergerak. Mencoba berbicara setenang mungkin.

"Owh Swehwn, hmfaskn a-ku _(Oh Sehun, lepaskan aku)_."

Sehun menjauhkan tangannya dari Luhan. Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Dirinya ketahuan. Rencananya ingin mengejutkan Luhan, walaupun Luhan pada awalnya memang terkejut.

"Oh Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Sst! Jangan keras-keras!" Sehun berujar panik. Dia takut ada orang dari sekolah yang melihatnya berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah.

Luhan tidak menyahut. Tatapannya datar. Sehun semakin salah tingkah.

"Eum, itu.. ada yang ingin kutunjukkan. Tolong ikut aku."

Sehun mengambil kardus dan menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam kardus. Lalu berjalan mendahului Luhan. Luhan menatap Sehun heran.

 _'Bukankah seperti itu akan membuatnya lebih diperhatikan banyak orang? Dasar lelaki aneh.'_

Meski dalam hati Luhan menggerutu, dia tetap mengikuti ke mana Sehun pergi.

Dan... dirinya sangat terkejut ketika sampai di tempat tujuan mereka.

.

.

.

Tbc

 _*kurang lebih Rp.300.000_

 _Note:_  
 _Halo, semuanya. Ada yang menunggu kelanjutan ff ini? Sepertinya tidak ada ya? Hahaha.._  
 _Pertama-tama, saya ingin meminta maaf karena terlaaalu lama update. Dikarenakan saya kelas 12, dan semester 6 itu sangat padat dengan ujian dan try out. Juga persiapan untuk masuk universitas. Maka dari itu, beberapa bulan ini saya bahkan tidak bisa mengalihkan pikiran saya ke dalam cerita. Apalagi tahun saya adalah kali pertama diadakannya usbn. Dan sekolah berusaha mengejar materi yang akan keluar. Ah, sudah. Kenapa saya jadi curhat tentang ujian? Tahun depan mungkin kalian akan merasakannya. Khekhekhe.._  
 _Hm.. mungkin chapter ini agak pendek(maafkan saya :v). Dan, ceritanya sedikit membosankan, ya? Soalnya ketika saya lihat review chapter sebelumnya lebih sedikit dibanding chapter pertama(prolog)._  
 _Dan juga... saya ingin meminta pendapat kalian. Mana yang lebih baik?_  
 _1\. Chapter pendek tetapi cepat update, atau_  
 _2\. Chapter agak panjang tetapi agak lama updatenya_  
 _Pilihan ada di tangan kalian, okay? Jadi.. silahkan dipilih :v  
Saya tunggu jawaban kalian :v  
_

 _Salam manis,_

 _ShixunOoh_


End file.
